


Do You Wanna Touch Me, Too?

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Muteness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sign Language, brian is really a ninja, they're their nsp personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon on tumblr who said: "Tbh I'm really into the idea of In!Universe Dan riding Brian, his hands behind him holding onto the headboard as he slowly drops down onto him. Brian just lays there with his hands behind his head, enjoying it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Touch Me, Too?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble that was meant to be a three sentence fic but I didn't see it, so anon got a longer thing instead. It's literally just PWP of Danny riding Brian.
> 
> Title is from 'I Wanna' by the All American Rejects.

Danny’s way louder than usual, making a right goddamn show of the whole thing because Brian’s been good to him lately, more tolerant than usual and Danny just want to show his appreciation. His hands are sweaty and slipping, their grip on the metal bars of their headboard not the best, but it’s enough to give him leverage, to help him lift up his hips and fuck himself onto Brian’s cock. He’d told the other man not to move, to make sure he stayed still, because this was supposed to be about Danny doing something for him. He hadn’t expected him to listen, because Brian never does, but he’s there, managing to keep his hands away from Danny’s waist, away from his cock, and Dan doesn’t know whether to be pleased or frustrated. He arches his back, searching, and then he’s clenching around Brian’s dick, convulsions rocking him as he drops down again and again. He’s barely even lifting himself up now, more grinding in Brian’s lap to keep his lover’s cock pressed against that bundle of nerves that has him moaning out Brian’s name over and over, has the man beneath him bucking up instinctively into his tight heat, clenched around him each time his prostate is struck. Dan’s not going to last much longer, he knows, can feel his toes curling and the heat building and he’s lost the ability to speak. And then Brian’s hands have moved, reached around him and tapped against his thighs. Dan forces open eyes he doesn’t remember closing, looks down at the other’s hands in his lap.

“You’re so fucking good to me,” Brian signs out, still not touching him. “Hot and tight and perfect. You’ve done so well, I want you to come for me now.” And Danny does throws his head back onto Brian’s shoulder with a drawn out cry of pleasure, moaning even more at the feel of Brian coming inside him and delighting in the low groan he lets out as he does, a rare sound from usually silent lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm avidanhanson on tumblr if any of you wanna send more prompts at me.


End file.
